<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Piercing infettato by Milady_Silvia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24044683">Piercing infettato</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia'>Milady_Silvia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Arcobaleno [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Flash Fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:34:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24044683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Un piercing di Skull si è infettato.<br/>Partecipa all'#HARDBLUSHINGCHALLENGE della pagina: Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction &amp; Fanart.<br/>Link pagina: https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/?ref=group_header<br/>Prompt:<br/>Il piercing nelle parti intime di A inizia a dare fastidio<br/>B deve convincere A a controllarlo perché potrebbe fare infezione e portare seri problemi</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reborn/Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Arcobaleno [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1051460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Piercing infettato</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Piercing infettato</p><p> </p><p>"Non ti muovere" ordinò Reborn, puntando la pistola alla tempia di Skull.</p><p>"NO!" gridò quest'ultimo rosso in volto. Reborn lo sbatté contro la parete con una smorfia sul viso. "Smettila di avere paura di tutto. Può diventare una rogna".</p><p>Skull fece una smorfia mentre l'altro gli abbassava i pantaloni. "Non toccare" ringhiò rosso in volto.</p><p>Reborn sparò al tetto, facendo cadere un po' di intonaco. Approfittò della distrazione di Skull per inginocchiarsi davanti a lui e abbassargli i boxer.</p><p>Skull piagnucolò: "Non è decoroso".</p><p>Reborn ribatté: "Al diavolo. Tanto lo so che ti eccito". Ignorò Skull intento ad affondare il viso tra le mani con un singulto. "Ecco, lo sapevo. Tu e la tua dannata fissazione per i piercing. Questo si è infettato".</p><p>Skull si mordicchiò il labbro. "Prendo l'occorrente per curarti e non provare a scappare".</p><p>Skull sospirò. "Dannato ragazzino" brontolò. Lo guardò andar via e provò a scappare dalla finestra trovandosi Leòn a fissarlo sul davanzale. "Accidenti" gemette.</p><p>Reborn tornò e, messosi a gattoni, gli sganciò il piercing sentendolo strillare.</p><p>"Al diavolo. Meno storie!" sbraitò, disinfettandolo.</p><p>Skull aveva le lacrime agli occhi. "Sei proprio un valletto" brontolò Reborn.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>